Maid to a Prince of Evil
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Reverse adaptation of 'Story of Evil'. Rin is the maid of Len, who is called the prince of evil. At a young age, these two twins' future was torn in two. With all these feelings growing and fading, what turmoil can it cause to the twins and their kingdom?
1. Beginning of a Torn Future

I Think I should have just labeled this 'Maid of Evil'.

I see people have only made story of evil, as Rin as evil princess. However, there is a reverse adaptation. I sit impatiently for Len's Message of Regret.

Summary: ~Story of Evil, Reverse~ Rin, maid to the prince of evil, Len. To satisfy the need of selfish adults, these twins' future were decided and torn in two.

Please review!

* * *

><p>Two babies, very little twins, sat snuggly on a woman's chest as she hugged them lovingly.<p>

"My dear, sweet children. I wish you happiness in your future," she whispered, gazing at them. The church bells rung in harmony as a shadow overtook the blond woman holding the two twins.

"My dear Queen, we expected only one child, not two," the man said, bowing low.

"We have been blessed with two then," she replied smoothly.

"But you see, only one can succeed the king's throne," the man started.

The mother of the twins twitched, draping a protective arm around them.

"What will you do? Kill the boy? The girl?"

"Queen, you should know by now that females of the throne can not use the power of their position," the man replied, rising up. "Seize the twins."

The mother of the twins instantly got up and tried to run, and the men had quickly seized both twins, holding the girl by her leg roughly while another grasped the boy gently.

"I'm sorry Queen. Your title has no power over us."

"She's an innocent girl!" she cried, tears springing to her lovely blue orbs. "Spare Rin. You shall do what you want with my life." she bowed her head low.

"A sacrifice for a sacrifice, hmm?"

At this time, the twins had been awoken from their nap and started to wail loudly. A sinister chuckled filled the ait, sending the Queen into dread.


	2. A Peasant's Plee

Disclaimer: I do nots own Vocaloid :S

* * *

><p>"P-Prince, that was the eleventh servant you've release from duty this week," Lady Luka tried to reason with the rash, young blond as an uncaring look came to his face.<p>

"They're all stupid and lazy," he said. "There is no servant who can be loyal to me."

"Please don't say that Prince," Luka sighed. "Now, I trust that you will not frighten the new servant we will bring in today."

Len twitched in annoyance. Another servant? Hadn't all these nobles learned anything from the past? Whatever. As soon as the servant got here, he could try to send them away again. Most servants were girls, who only fawned over him and never did their job. The few servant that were male always fawned over Lady Luka or Mistress Lily.

"Good afternoon Prince. My name is Rin," a voice reached his ears. Len froze as that voice echoed around in his ears, as if it was similar and familiar...

"R-Rin?" he muttered, sitting up from his throne to look at the girl who spoke. When he saw that playful grin and twinkling blue eyes that matched his, Len felt like bursting into tears. However, he instead ran towards the girl.

"Onee-san!" he cried, glomping Rin. She laughed and ruffled Len's head.

"Hello, my dear twin. It's been way far too long since our last reunion," she murmured, hugging Len back.

"On-onee-san, could it be that you're the new servant?" Len asked hopefully. Rin laughed.

"Maid, Len. It's maid. Servants are terms for boys," Rin explained, pulling away from her twin.

"Onee-san-"

"Len, you must call me Rin or Maid. No one can know that we're twins or related in any way," Rin warned, putting a finger to her lips. Len looked confused, but shrugged.

"Rin, it's time for the snack!" Len yelled, dragging her away towards the kitchen.

**XxXxXxxxXxXxXxX**

"Rin, you should make more brioche," Len pouted cutely, hoping that his puppy face would work on his sister.

"Nice try Len. It's not working this time," Rin sighed. "Why don't we-"

"Prince, someone requests an audience with you," Mistress Lily had appeared at the end of the table, bowing slightly. Immediately, Rin noticed that Len's face had turned cold and uncaring.

"I see. Bring them to the audience chamber. Come on maid, you shall accompany me. Lily, you are dismissed," Len snapped his finger, and the other blond woman immediately walked off. Rin, confused slightly, said nothing as she followed Len to the supposed audience chamber.

There, kneeling in front of the throne, was a young woman that wore simple peasant clothes. She had lustrous blue-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Prince, my name is Mizki. Recently, a drought has hit my family's farmland. All of our animals had fallen ill and some of them died, and we are short of food and money. My lover, Yuma, has recently been lost to the same drought. I beg of you, please lend us some food and money."

"..." Rin stole a glance at her brother.

"Why...should I?" Len asked in such a cold tone, it had Rin flinching back as Mizki snapped her head up, eyes wide.

"Y-Your Majesty, w-without any food my family will die-"

"And that is not my concern," Len cut her off, snapping his fingers. "Guards, take her away from my palace."

"Yes, Prince," guards named Miki and Piko said in unison, grabbing Mizki by her arms.

"Come on peasant, let's go," Piko said. Angry tears ran down Mizki's face as she started to yell insults to Len and trying to fight against the guards.

"You devil! How can you ignore your country that's in need while you get all the luxurious food and items in the world?" Mizki yelled. Her voice quivered as she spoke, fists clenching as she leveled a hateful glare with Len.

"Just you wait, Prince of Evil. I will get my revenge."

"Look, maid. It's time for the next snack," Len said, making Mizki's anger rise more as she was led away from the palace. When she was out of hearing range, Len laughed.

"These peasants never learn," he smirked evilly. Rin stayed silent throughout the whole audience.


	3. A Little Insight

Hey, I have a poll up on my profile. You HAVE to vote so I can progress throughout this story, so this will likely to be short.

I do not own Vocaloid, only the twists and altered plot.

Yes, there is gonna be quite a few twists, but sadly, I have to stay with the original cast, Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito. Just because I replaced Meiko with Mizki doesn't mean anything! D: -shot-

* * *

><p>Rin hadn't said anything since they left the audience chamber. Len was confused by his sister's silenece and spoke up.<p>

"Maid, what's wrong?"

Rin cast an unsure glance at her twin. It was like he was two different people. Was that sweet and caring brother that was with her always hidden when he wasn't being the cruel and evil prince? What had they done to Len after all these years?

Sure, she remembered very little from when they were babies, to when they were reunited at the age of six. After that, they were separated again, and Rin thought it would be forever until she would see her dear brother again. She was beginning to question-

Rin shook her head, clearing all thoughts of doubt as she smiled at Len. She would do anything for her dear twin, even if it meant becoming an evil like he was, or even if it meant that the whole world had becoming Len's enemy, she would ALWAYS be by his side. She promised herself that, and now was the time to promise Len that.

"Len, I will always be by your side. You don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you."

"You protect me?" Len hit his sister's shoulder playfully. "I think that should be my line. You are a girl, after all."

"Are you implying something?" a dark aura surrounded Rin as she smiled sweetly. Len didn't know why, but he felt as if he should be running right now.

**XxXxXxX**

Miki wandered around nervously. She was a rather weak guard, it was only Piko that gave her confidence in what she was doing. She knew that Len went too far earlier, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was important, she was labeled replaceable, and Miki knew she didn't want to die and leave Piko just yet.

"Miki-chan!" someone tackled her from behind and Miki yelped in surprise.

"Iroha! Get out!" Miki urged, trying to push the younger girl into a room. Iroha was one of the daughter of the nobles. If they caught Miki with Iroha, they would think that Miki was trying to kidnap the young princess as to get something more than being a guard and a low payroll.

"But I wanna play with sister!" Iroha pouted.

"I can't be your sister Iroha. How many times do I need to tell you that?" Miki asked softly. Iroha pouted again, crossing her arms.

"No fair. Miki is pretty, she should be a princess too!" Iroha said. Miki giggled.

"You're such a child," Miki said softly, reminded of her younger sister that was in the village. Miki hoped that Yuki and Ryuto had not died from the famine yet. Miki had to leave them with Kiyoteru in order to ensure their lives, since the prince and his nobles had threatened Miki's family. It was a reason that Miki hated them.

"Oi, Miki, we're supposed to go with the prince into the neighboring country," Piko's voice had Miki turning around.

"Okay. Come on Iroha, off you go."

"Bleh!" Iroha stuck her tongue out at Piko before running off.

"That kid ticks me off," Piko muttered crossly. Miki grinned, beefore linking her arm with his.

"I'm so glad you found me Piko-tan! I thought I would stay lost forever!" Miki sang a little too happily, running off. Piko blushed lightly, before flicking her forehead.

"Don't forget, you can't act like a little kid in front of the nobles and whatever-"

"I know, I know," Miki waved Piko off. "Why the neighboring country though?"

Piko shrugged in response. "Something about visiting, which is weird, since they said the prince has to act like a commoner and look like one. They want us along for protection or whatever. I just think it'll attract more attention."

"Oh.." by this time, they were in front of the throne room, where they were supposed to wait for the prince. Their faces quickly turned emotionless and Miki, although unhappily, released her arm from Piko's.

"Are we allowed to come in?" she asked, awaiting an answer. When the doors creaked open, they were surprised when they saw a girl opening the door. Strangely enough, both guards thought it was the prince, but quickly noticed that the person was wearing a servant's dress. But their faces were so similar!

"Come on in! The prince says he'll take a little longer getting here!" she said happily, grabbing both Miki and Piko's arm. Both cherry red, sea green and pale blue's eyes had surprise lit in their orbs, but regained their normal faces.

"Excuse my asking, but who are you?" Miki asked.

"Oh, I'm just a maid," the girl replied. "Call me Rin though. And what about you two?"

"Miki."

"Piko." their answers were hesitant.

"I'm not going to bite you," Rin shrugged. "Anyways, you guys should take off your armor, but leave your swords hidden. We don't want to attract attention a lot. Here ya go!" Rin handed them common commoner clothes. They blinked at them.

"You're a strange one," Miki muttered. When she looked at Piko though, Miki thought she caught the faintest of red on his cheeks

* * *

><p>Ohohohoho! Do I see multiple love triangles in the future? Does Iroha have an important role in the story? Does Miki and Piko? Should I change the genre to romance instead?<p>

REVIEW AND VOTE ON THE POLL RIGHT NOW! If you're an anonymous reivewer, just read the poll and rview.


	4. Jealously

ewe

What I don't get is that there are three people who reviewed, and ten people who voted on the damn poll.

For leek's sake, review! X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>It had been so long since she had been outside, Rin had to use her arm to shield her eyes from the blaring sun. She did feel weird, walking around like a normal person with Len. No one yelled insults and shot them glares. They didn't know Len was the Prince of Evil, it was good that it would stay like that.<p>

Rin had met those two earlier; Miki and Piko. They both seemed like nice people.

"Why are we going to the land across the sea?" Rin had asked her brother.

"I always wanted to see the sea again," Len replied.

"Again?" Rin had echoed, cocking her head to the side. Suddenly, she had remembered and smiled.

Rin was lost now.

She had wandered away from Len and the others, now walking around in this country where everyone had shining, blue hair. She felt self conscious of her own hair now, feeling glad she had a hood to cover her hair as her blue eyes darted from people to people, trying to locate anyone she knew.

When she tripped, she cursed. Not a very lady-like thing to do, she admitted, but it still hurt. Her hood flew off her head and she rubbed her knee that was starting to hurt really badly.

"Are you okay?"

To that kind voice, Rin looked up. And when she did, just one glance would change the whole country's future instantly.

**XxXxXxxxX**

"Where did she go now?" Len muttered, not caring if her was leaving his guards behind. His concern right now was locating his twin. Len heard a light giggle. Curiosity got the best of him, so he turned around to see who that giggle had belonged to.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened as he gulped. It was love at first sight: Len had fallen for that Maiden of Green.

Gathering up his courage, not like his usual cruel, prince-like self, he walked towards her. He offered a smile, but it fell when she turned around and ran towards a man with blue hair, this girl smiling and laughing all the way.

Jealousy and anger ran through his veins, he grit his teeth together, he nearly didn't spot Rin off in a few feet behind the man in blue. He clenched his fists. This feeling was indescribable to Len, and also confusing. He never felt this way before, and when he saw his twin practically drooling over the man in blue, he snapped.

"Rin! We're going!" Len ordered, whipping around. Off in the distance, narrowed red eyes watched the young prince storm off.


	5. Invitation

You see, I was thinking about this fic. And I thought of a GREAT way to start the chapter. Then I forgot it. *flips table* FFFFFUUUUUU-

Anyway, Hope you review at the end!

Disclaimer: Me no owns Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>"P-Prince, please calm down!" the nobles pleaded, their pleas falling onto deafened ears as Len flipped the tables in the kitchen. Rage filled the young Prince, and he wanted to get rid of this feeling inside him.<p>

After he flipped the last table, he took deep breaths and leaned against the fireplace, plans forming on how to make that beautiful girl in green his. The nobles had called Rin in, hoping that his new servant would calm the boy down.

It didn't matter, Len had a sickening smirk on his face as Rin approached him.

"Maid, go find the man in blue and the girl in green. Invite them to my palace for a feast." he ordered. Rin bowed her head, saying 'Yes, My Prince' before walking off, feeling nervous as she made her way back into the neighboring country.

Although it seemed like an impossible task, Rin's luck was high as she spotted a hint of green dress among the many blue-colored clothing.

Rin approached them, a hint of blush on her face as she bowed low, gaining the attention of the Maiden of Green and Man of Blue.

"Greetings. The Prince of the Yellow Kingdom invites you to his palace for a feast." Rin said, meeting the confused gazes of the pair.

"The Prince?" the Maiden of Green questioned, emerald green eyes shining in confusion as she exchanged a glance with the Man of Blue.

"Yes. Do not worry about the both of you being peasants. We will ensure your safety inside the palace." Rin said, thinking their uneasiness came from the fact they were both peasants. The Maiden of Green giggled.

"Oh, you're really sweet and funny." she replied. "I'm not a peasant, I'm-"

"Miku." the Man of Blue said sternly, though his eyes did not match his tone as he gazed at Rin. "I don't think it's wise of you to-"

"Don't be so wary, Kaito~" Miku poked the man's chest. "After all, isn't it normal for royalty to visit other royalty?"

At this, Rin tilted her head in confusion, regarding the pair in question. They were dressed in peasant clothes, weren't there? Although it was strange for a person with green hair among the many people that had blue hair...

Realization hit Rin, and at once she dropped to her knees, startling both Miku and Kaito.

"Princess, please forgive my rudeness earlier!" Rin exclaimed, head bowed low. "I did not know that you were in town! I had assumed both of you were mere peasants. Please excuse me!"

Miku's giggles reached Rin's ears, but the latter did not dare raise her head.

"Come now, raise your head." Miku ordered. Hesitantly, Rin did so, but did not meet their eyes. "What is your name?"

"My name is not of importance. I am but a maid serving her Prince's will." Rin replied, eyes shut tightly.

"Well, as the Princess of the Green Kingdom, I would like to know your name. Don't make me order you to." Miku teased, kneeling down and poking Rin's nose.

"..." Rin hesitated once more. "I am called Rin."

"Rin," Miku repeated. She could have sworn she heard Kaito also repeat her name, but Rin brushed it off as Miku repeating it twice. "Well, Rin, tell your Prince that I accept his invitation~ I can bring Kaito, right?"

"Yes. His instructions were to bring the both of you to dinner tonight." Rin said.

"Can I bring a friend?" Kaito asked.

"...I do not think my Prince would like that..." Rin trailed off. Could Kaito bring a guest, especially when it was Len himself who invited these two to the palace? Rin saw Kaito's sapphire blue eyes shine in sadness, and her stomach twisted.

"Perhaps I may vouch for you if you really want to bring a friend..." Rin said softly. Miku smiled, as did Kaito as he jumped in happiness.

"Well, I need to go home and change. I'm sure your Prince doesn't know I'm a Princess, right?" Miku asked.

"Please, you don't need to do that." Rin bowed her head again. "If both of you will follow me, I will make sure that we have the appropriate attire for you at the Palace."

"Well, I need to go get my friend first!" Kaito beamed, running off. He kissed Miku on the cheek. "Wait for me~"

And so he skipped off, leaving Miku to shake her head and Rin to watch in confusion.


End file.
